universal visitor
by quazell88
Summary: Universal visitor is a story about trunks the sayain /human hybrid who arrived in the marvel universe as do to his time machine malfunction how will trunks handle the world full of superpoweredd beings Read and find up
1. Chapter 1

I don't any of the following characters in my fan fiction story they all belong to the respective companies.

After the battle with the androids (after gohan has died) 4 years later

"mom is the time machine ready "?trunk's question's his mother. Stop rushing me son this is a delicate piece of machinery I can't rush it you will just have to be patience! sorry mom but I'm excited to help make things change even if it doesn't help our timeline trunk'responded." I understand son please be patient if one thing is outta place and you would be anywhere or explode during the travel "." Ok mom I'll leave you alone , I'm going to go visit gohan's grave"says trunks. "Ok trunks come back within an hour it should be ready then, also have you ever found gohan's corps" replied bulma . " nope mom no sign of it at all ,with a hint of sadness in his voice said by trunks".

At the grave of gohan

(trunks speaking out loud to gohan's grave)

Gohan I'm going going back in time to try and change things stop this world from ever being terrorized by those machines , also gohan recently there have been more androids appeared so this have really turned for the worse,Mom said even if I go back in time I might no be able to to change our world's history but if it helps create a world without everyone living in fear that something I'm goin to work at to make that a reality.

I'll talk to u later gohan .

Trunks flies off into the sky.

"now trunks remember this machine isn't exact when transport you to a area of time so you may be hours off or days off from your time that u wanna get to understand "bulma said.

Yes mom I'm ready to be on my way ,II'll tell dad you said hi. Said trunks

Don't son as much as I would like you too it might change the future too much to the point that you arent born I really don't wanna take that chance if you do anything please wait to tell your father who you are after you are born" bulma requested. alright mom I'll make sure dad doesn't find out and you packed the medicine right trunks questioned. yes it's in the glove compartment along with some capsules and the owners Manuel.

Trunks walks over to his mother and gave her a big tight hug, "I'll change things mom even if it doesn't change the world we live in ".

I'm so proud of you son now get going .

She you later mom trunks said as the time machine started to take off

Inside of the time machine

Error error time machine interface comics engery waves changing course

Destination unknow .

What error computer anyway to correct this error trunks shouted to the on board computer

Engery cells depleted can't change course please recharge when you get to your next destination

Crap now I'm going to be stuck I hope where ever I am ending up has an outlet trunks groaned.

Computer what time era are we going too.

era unknown destination unknown universe .

Another dimension how is that possible this is a time machine trunks questioned

The time machine manipulates time and space so it is possible for it to travel to other universes and plai s of existence.

Ok wish mom would have told me that sooner that this was a possibility.

Destination reached all power cell are depleted please recharge.

Great well let me put this in a capsule and try to find somewhere to recharge it .

But before trunks could get out of the time machine The Rhino(from marvel comics) slams into the time machine slamming it into a jewelry store

Ouch what what that I think it broke the time machine.

Trunks got out of the time to see two people fighting one wearing blue and red costume with a spider symbol on the chest and another that looks lik a rihno on two legs

That big guy smashed my ride I need to have a talk with him trunks grunted.

A big guy you smashed my ride I was on a very important mission trunks yelled.

You talking to me Rhino replied. Yea,you your the one who smashed it into that jewelry store

"A buddy let not tick off the smelly Gray giant " Said piderman don't worry mister I'm stronger then I look smirked trunks. o you think you can take me on kid rhino yelled. TheRhino charged trunks at a surprisly fast pace, trunks ready himself for the incoming attack and leaped on The Rhino's back .

Where the he'll did you go grunted Rhino. "Yo rhino attacking innocent civilians isn't nice Spiderman said".

Spiderman sent a clump of webbing into The Rhino's eyes . The Rhino started to tto run wild crashing into cars sending into buildings and shops .

" Ok I had enough of you putting innocent people in danger trunks said "

Trunks jumped off Rhinos back and throws the Rhino up in the air and points both his hands up in the air. Then, he charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Finish Buster up at the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage and sending him soaring higher into the sky. The rhinoceros theme villain plummeted towards the ground ,upon impact the Rhino created a big hole as he layed there unconscious.

"Wow kid how did you do that "Spiderman questioned. "well my teacher taught me how to do it and because of my heritage I would say it makes fighting easyier".replied trunks . I have more questions but this is not the time or place to talk about it and is that machine rhino hit your $ffvc uh ,,,,,mbm

like you said not the time or place to talk about it let me go pack it up" Trunks grunted.

High in the sky ,the armored avenger flew to the source of the massive energy beam

" Spiderman what was the source of that energy beam furry called me to check it out " said iron man

It was this new guy that appeared outta now in that machine looks like rhino busted the machine"replied Spiderman . "What does the machine do exactly" Ironman questioned trunks well do you mind if we can talk some where in private Trunks said has he put the time machine inside of it's capsule.

ok kid I'm getting a good vibe from you so if you don't mind I would like you to come back to avengers tower ,Spiderman you come smirked .

"Sure I'll come from you I don't sense any evil energy coming from you so I see no reason no to trust you" qouted trunks. So you need a ride or can you fly or superspeed or something Spiderman questioned

I can fly so I'll follow you guys trunks replied.

Spiderman you think we can trust him ironman whispered to Spiderman.

Honestly ironman I think he could be a good guy I mean just got here and took out rhino because he was putting innocent people in danger Spiderman replied.

Your right spiderman but if that spider sense of yours tingles tell me ironman ordered the wall crawling hero

Ok ironman let's go to see what's this kid is here for Spiderman replied.

At avengers tower

"A stark who's this a new recruit" Hawkeye questioned? "no Hawkeye he's just someone who mysteriously poped while Spiderman was battle rhino" ironman replied.

"So kid do you have a name " said Hawkeye .

My name is trunks briefs .

"Ok that's enough questions Hawkeye let the kid rest ,you hungry son" captain America said

Actually I am hungry sir trunks replied.

Well I'm going to fire up the grill have a cookout captain America said .

" let's get back to business "ironman grunted . So kid what are you doing here he questioned.

Well I was on mission to change the future in my universe trunks replied

Why would you want to change the future in your universe Spiderman quickly questioned.

Killer android threatens to destroy humanity and II'm the last fighter going against them so I went back in time to do two things,1 change history so it will change the future or create a timeline without the android terrorizing the earth and bring back reinforcement to destroy the android if the time line doesn't change trunk replied.

Ok I understand why you snapped at rhino earlier he messed up your ride .

So do you know how to fix it Spiderman questioned

Actually not really at all I'm somewhat good with technology but I don't think I'm on my mom's level to be good enough to fix a time machine trunks mumbled.

Well kid I can take a long at it but it might take a while time machines are tricky machines to repair but if youre willing I can fix it nd maybe even upgrade it a little bit

Trunks you mind sparing with a couple of our members while I start working on your time machine iron man requested of the young hybrid human ..

Sure I"'ll spare with some of them , but may I ask why you want me to spare Trunks questions.

well you one shot a villain and displayed some huge power we wanna see how strong you are Tony stark answered as honestly as possible

O ok I'll be happy to spare with you this could be some good training trunks smiled.

Spider-Man your up first since we'll you meet him first ironman demands of the wall crawling hero.

ugh ok itonman I better not get blasted into the sky like rhino Spider-Man grunted.

Oooo this has got to be a good one Hawkeye chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside of the avengers training simulation room

come on spidey show this kid what you're made of Hawkeye chuckled

Shut up Hawkeye Spiderman replies

So anytime you want to start this sparing match I'm ready Spiderman trunks interrupted .

Sorry trunks let's go Spiderman said

Spiderman leaped towards trunks to throw a right hook to trunks face to have his attack be block by trunks

Trunks grins and tosses Spiderman towards the wall . Spiderman reacts quickly and shots two threads of webbing on to trunks shirts and yanks trunks towards him and into his fist as he hit the wall .

"wow your stronger then you look I wasn't expecting you to have super strength"trunks comments

I actually felt that hit your no normal human trunks grins .

well I am dressed in tights and my theme is a Spider you shouldn't expect me to be all normal Spiderman joked .

Trunks dashed towards Spiderman and dropped kicked him into the ceiling of the training room Spiderman man tried to do his yanking trick again but trunks was ready this time and appears behind him and tries to kick him into the ground but thanks to Spiderman iconic spider sense he is on point when fighting and reacts to trunks and wrapps him in webbing and kicks trunks towards the ground.

Maybe you should try some of them energy blast trunks Spiderman taunted .cause your not getting outta this Webb's with brute strength there pretty strong they held the hulk once .

Trunks hands glowed with two balls of ki to help him release himself from the crib of Spidermans webs

what's a hulk trunks questioned

Just know it's someone you won't like when there angry Spiderman answers.

Spiderman launched himself at trunks throwing a barrage of punches , now trunks was able to dogs most of tthe punches but Spiderman got a hit in takes to his fighting style being so unique

Trunks grabbed so Spiderman fist and and launcks a ball of ki towards his stomach making him launch at the wall again at incredible speeds and making a hole in Spidermans suit .

ok Spiderman that's enough its clear who wins this sparing match

A trunks you wanna spar some more or take a break ironman asked

I Dont mind sparing one more match who's up next

I'll fight you said the new hero walking in

Who's that trunks questioned

That's ironfist Spiderman said plainly as he was holding his stomach

O ironfist I didn't know you came back is Luke cage with you Hawkeye questioned

He's talking to hulk and Thor in the kitchen ironfist replies.

what is your name ironfist requested to know from trunks

My name is trunks briefs I'm kinda new around here he chuckled.

Come on trunks let's spar iron fist said trying to test this child's skill

ironfist made his fist glow and speeds off towards directs and slams his fist into trunks stomach

The reason that trunks got hit was he was surprised that a human has a high level of ki in this universe and was actually caught off guard by ironfist trunks quickly recovered and sent a ki enhance kick towards ironfist neck to have it blocked by ironfists forearms

I can since that your holding back trunks ironfist grunted at trunks as they were still engaged in trading blows fist clashed creating small shock waves , trunks spiked his arua makeing it burst out pushing ironfist back

Iron fist quickly recovers by doin multiple back flips and landing on the blow launching himself from the wall with his fist glowing bright ready to strike to hybrid human in the face when trunks quickly weaves to the left of the attack evading the strike and kneeing ironfist in the stomach at high speeds iron fist got up holding his stomach now this is better kid but I know you still have a ton of power left to show

Ironfist ignited both of his fist and rushed towards trunks to engage in close combat

Ironfist had the edge on skill in this fight and was able to block most of trunks punches but the human hybrid trunks decided to up the level and show ironfist the power he's been wanting to see but secretly he was holding Back.

Now that's the power I sensed ironfist chuckled knowing trunks was still hiding his powers . trunks speed blitz ironfist Sending a barrage of quick punches and kick iron fist got lucky and was able to land one final strike into trunks chest full force which actually sent him crashing into the wall creating a small creator .

That's enough trunks ironfist said you are skilled indeed I'll be back for a rematch

Trunks got up holding his chest ok anytime .he says

Excuse me ironman can I get something to eat all this fighting made me hungry. Trunks questioned

Sure if there's anything left for you to eat hulk and Thor is in the kitchen so it might be empty.

Inside of the kitchen

Hello there stark who is this Thor asked.

This is a kid from another universe , his time machine broke and he ended up here I agreed to help him .

Yea and he's pretty strong he beat ironfist and Spiderman sparing you missed it Hawkeye chuckled

Man I wished my earth had heroes like you guys on it maybe it wouldn't be so bad there.

What do you mean hulk asked jumping into the conversation .

the killer androids going around destroy everyone for fun trunks said with a time that you could tell that it saddens him that he doesn't have the power to stop them.

Killer androids huh hulk will smash them all for you kid .

hulk saying that actually made trunks smile because of the taught of having a allies again and not having the weight of the whole world on his shoulders

How many androids are there captain America question as he was sitting at the table .

There a total of six android now and there probably terrorizing the people of earth right now. Trunk said

A kid how about I upgraded time machine

What do you exactly mean by upgrade trunks asked.

Well for starters 'redesign it to be able to accommodate more people and more durable just in case you lad in another battle field . Iron man

ok everyone the burgers are done captain America yelled from the grill.

Elsewhere location unknown

So beyonder is it time for me to show up .

No not just yet I want to see how how the heroes of this universe handle things the beyonder answers.

Back with trunks

So may I ask what are some of your powers and how strong are you, I only ask because I don't want you to go fight the androids and get killed , there insanely strong they bested me even when I was in my super sayain form .

Super sayian form what's that Spiderman said.

It's a transformation that I have which increases my power and speed and defense basically trunks smirked.

Sounds cool why didn't you use it yet Spiderman question.

Well I don't want to accidentally kill any of you that's why I asked how strong you are.

Well to answer your question the avengers are earths mightiest heroes and we have more then out share of power house on this team . Me personally well it's hard to tell it depends what armor I choose to wear how about you try yourself against the hulk in this super sayain form .

Hulk are you strong trunks questioned.

Hulk walked up to trunk towering over to him and bent down to look him right in the eyes.

HULK STRONGEST THERE IS he screeched in the young human hybrids face .

Ok ok I understand trunks Said sheepishly.

I thought we told you not to make hulk mad Spiderman and Hawkeye chuckled .

Hulk does thee really thing you are the strongest one there is when the God of thunder stands before you Thor smirked while glaring at hulk .

Hulk turned around and charged Thor and the two went sailing outta the window of avengers captain ,Hawkeye

Can you go stop those two before they level the city ironman groaned.

Luke let's go help them ironfist. sure why not .Luke replied

So trunks how about a burger captain America made

They both sat at the table eating as tremors from the fight between hulk and Thor went on causing the table to rumble.

So trunks how would you like to stay with the avengers for a while or stay with shield under there supervision .

I rather stay with the avengers trunks replies and help you with the time machine.

Come one take ya plate of food with you , we are goin to my lab

They both walked towards the lab .

So ironman why are you so trusting of me trunks asked.

Well when we where asking you all those questions earlier my suit was performing a lie dector test on you while we talk so u passed it so I know you where not lieing so I'm goin take a chance and trust you

What can your suit do the one your wearing now trunks continue to question

Well this suit can ...

Elsewhere in the dragonball universe future timeline at capsules Corp

the door bell ranged .

Hello who's there bulma asked as she answered the door

hi there bulma we need your help the dark hair man grinned as he grabbed her arm

Help you I never help you bulma screeched . O you will help us and you'll like android said as she walk up towards bulma and grab her by her hair dragging toward the truck throwing her in the back where androids 16 and 15 where sitting slamming the door . Come on 17 let's go android 18 chuckled. Dam sis you ain't have to be so ruff with the old girl 17 laughed . Who TF you calling old bulma yelled from the trunk . Shut up all the androids said in unison as they drove off

(So another chapter of universal visitor trunks is trying to get comfortable with the marvel heroes and understand there strange world filled with power house bulma has been kiddnapped by the androids what do they have planed for her Lol review and guess wat will happen next


End file.
